Richonne One Shots
by Chezza3009
Summary: This will be a collection of one shot stories for Rick and Michonne. Which will be inspired by various prompts and ideas. some will be rated M for SMUT. others not. no ZA. Some will end up being more than a one shot. They will all be Richonne stories.
1. The Con part 1

**(Richonne one shot collections)**

This will be a part of one shot collections. Some will be rated for M, hopefully not all! But my fingers tend to slip when writing about Richonne. There will be various prompts and ideas.

This is one shot, which we know always equals to a two shot.

This was inspired by the picture of Lupita and Rihanna. About planning scams, and her best friend. If anyone has seen it? It was on Tumblr. All thanks to the original artists who inspired me for this short little one shot.

 **The Con ... Part 1**

"Three billion dollars... that's how much you're planning on stealing.. From who?" Andrea, her business partner asked.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she continued.

"Of course," Michonne smirked.

Andrea was sat across from Michonne, in a plush chair with a chrome base. Michonne had her legs crossed, over the other, revealing her dark smooth skin. Her perfect white manicured nails tapping against the black leather. Whilst Andrea was sitting forward, resting her fist underneath her chin, looking at her. They were inside Michonne's high rise apartment, which is located in downtown Atlanta. She looked up with a small smug grin.

Michonne had found the perfect suspect a few days ago. She was scrolling through the various profile pictures, of wealthy bachelors in Atlanta. She was looking for a particular kind of client. Michonne was after someone a bit different, someone special and that's when she came across his profile. A profile that had ticked all the right boxes.

Michonne knew that he was the right guy. She clicked on his profile. His profile picture was of him, he had unruly chestnut curls, piercing blue eyes, his rough grey speckled beard. And those pink luscious lips. Michonne read through his profile.

 _ **Rick Grimes**_

 _ **Age:**_ _32 year old man_

 _ **Marital status:**_ _Divorced_

 _ **Hometown:**_ _Atlanta_

 _ **Body type:**_ _Athletic build, in the right places_

 _ **Height:**_ _5ft 10_

 _ **Drink:**_ _Social drinker_

 _ **Former job:**_ _Former Sheriff of Kings County_

 _ **Currently job status:**_ _Owner of my own business_

 _ **Likes:**_ _To do Stuff and Thangs_

After reading through his page, and more about himself. Michonne sent him a message.

 _Hey, just checked out your profile, I like what I see. There's a charity ball fundraiser happening on Saturday. Called "Give Giving charity event" I could meet you there around 8pm. You can be my plus one. Do you know it? M X_

Michonne had done her research on Rick Grimes. He was an owner of his own company. He had shares in various companies. Rick owned his own bar, which he ran with one of his best friends Daryl he was called. His family came from a long line of wealth. The more Michonne read, the more it pleased her to find. He was worth billions of dollars.

If you were to ask what a con artist was to Michonne. Would she describe it as someone who makes money through deception? Someone who lies? Cheats? and makes a fool out of wealthy men? Or Is it someone who takes advantages, from their weaknesses, and their sheer ignorance for money.

Michonne would describe all of the above, to the men in the past. She has fooled out of billions of dollars. Her life wasn't always like this, but that didn't matter now about her previous life. Michonne wasn't like any other con artist. She gave back money to the poor, people who have been affected by loss, tragedy and heartache. Michonne was good in a way, but in her own way. She would say to Andrea, who had no choice but to be involved in all her schemes.

* * *

Meanwhile at an office in Atlanta, in a plain brick building, behind a closed door ran a business called.

" _Undercover for Private Investigations"_

Rick had just received a message on his computer from a woman. Opening the message up, Rick turned to Shane and spoke.

"We got her," moving his computer screen, to show the man on the opposite side of the room.

"I knew this would work man, I told you so," Shane spoke as he stood up from his desk. He came to stand behind his work partner of 10 years.

Rick tapped the letters on his keyboard replying back to her message. He pressed sent.

"Yeahh, alright." Rick drawled out. He waved his hands in the air.

"Man she is hot, you sure that's her, Michonne?" Shane replied, getting a closer look at the screen. He was invading Rick's space.

Rick pushed Shane's shoulder back, looking at the woman on the screen one last time. Yes she wasn't just hot. She was stunning. Rick got up from his chair and spoke.

"Yeah that's her, I'm sure." Michonne never gave her real name away. Even in her profile picture she was just called "M".

"Come on; let's go get ready for Saturday. We have a tux to go rent," Rick replied. He and Shane left their office building, making their way over to the tux shop.

* * *

Michonne clicked and opened the message up. Oh my, he is keen she thought. Reading the message and biting down on her thumb.

" _Yes I know it. I will see you then- looking forward to finally meeting you." Rick X_

Michonne had just unwillingly fallen into a trap. She turned her laptop off, and closed the lid shut and placed it on the glass table in front of her.

Michonne made her way with Andrea to her walk in wardrobe. Where she planned her attire for Saturday night.

Andrea didn't want to admit it to Michonne but she had a bad feeling about this one.

* * *

 **Saturday...**

Tonight was the night of the charity ball fundraiser. It was the 25th anniversary, Michonne never came out she always silently donated every year. But tonight she was breaking that tradition. That rule, as she looked at herself in her full length mirror. Michonne was hoping she wasn't going to break any more rules, tonight.

Michonne was wearing a red fiery, vivid off the shoulder Versace dress. It had an embellished laced bodice. With a long chiffon skirt which had a thigh high split. Her hair was styled down with waves of curls.

She had spent all day getting ready. Getting her hair done, eye brows trimmed, make up done to perfection. Her finger nails and toes manicured. Michonne had shaved her legs, and trimming any hair, left between her thighs. Rubbed her skin in the finest cocoa butter.

Michonne stepped out of the black limo to flashing lights. She held her black clutch to her face not to be caught by any cameras. As the last thing she wanted was to draw any attention to herself. She didn't want to have her face in any papers or magazines. Michonne climbed up the stairs of the red carpet, her dress floating behind her. With every step she strutted up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside the venue...**

A woman with blonde hair had walked up Rick. He was stood with his back to the bar.

"Hey Rick," the woman spoke.

"Not now Jessie..." Rick rolled his eyes.

"But Rick, you never called me back!" Jessie whined.

* * *

 _ **Rick a few minutes earlier...**_

 _Fucking Jessie? I forgot about her it was one date one time. And it was the worst date of my entire life. This was another one of Shane's ideas. She couldn't get the hint I was ignoring her on purpose. She needed to go away he had important work to do. He was pulled from his own thoughts by a voice._

* * *

 **Michonne a few minutes later...**

 _I walked in and I recognised Rick at the bar with some blonde woman. What the fuck? And who the fuck? I am territorial you see, I had to show that bitch. That this Rick Grimes was all mine._

* * *

"He said, not now and not ever! He isn't ever calling you back!" The mystery woman spoke.

Rick watched Jessie walking off in a huff. He was thankful for the woman with the honey voice. Who just got him out of a very awkward situation. Rick turned around, so he was facing the bar.

"Gin and tonic, with a slice of lime please," the voice spoke, to the waiter at the bar.

Rick turned his head to the right hand side, when the biggest brown eyes with black long lashes connected with his. It was Michonne. It was her.

Michonne finished her drink, Rick watched her. He was starting to get anxious.

They had to take their seats in the hall. Michonne was sat on the same table as Rick next to him. Her leg kept accidently brushing against his, laughing at his jokes, or she would stretch over him and place her hand on his inner leg and thigh. She was flirting with him.

* * *

A few hours later of sitting through dinner, drinking, talking and finally an award ceremony. Once again her silent donation got announced. Michonne was incredibly thankful for, as she had donated a lot of money again this year.

Rick couldn't keep his eyes of Michonne throughout the whole evening. Michonne was charming, persuasive and confident. He could see why the other men got conned. She was gorgeous in real life. Rick had to remember why he was doing this and who she was, but that was going to be harder than he thought.

All the tables got cleared for the guests, and the floor got turned into a dance floor.

"Dance with me," Michonne leaned over and whispered.

"I can't dance," Rick pursed his lips together.

Michonne grabbed onto Rick's hand where the song _"feel it feat Rich Homie Quan & Lloyd"_ started to play. This song oozed of pure sex, the lights on the dance floor changed to a pink colour.

The dress she was wearing which had a red dress slit at the thigh; he would have done anything to be on his knees. And seen where that slit started and ended. Rick Grimes was starting to become a very weak man.

He was starting to sweat underneath his collar. Rick ran his finger around the outside of his neck to try and loosen the grip. They both fell into a natural rhythm with their bodies.

They were both dancing on the floor. She was grinding her arse into his crotch hard. Rick's hands gripped her waist. Rick was following her rhythm, his hot breath moaning in her ear. Her scents of perfume, making him feel drowsy.

Michonne turned around in his arms her arms wrapped around his neck. She started to run her hands through the ends of his curls. She had been tempted to do it all evening, every time Michonne thought she was going to she removed her hand away.

With her right hand, she caressed her hand over the scuff of his beard, their lips were so close. They swayed to the music; Rick swallowed his throat felt dry. He was running his hands over her waist, and bare back, caressing her soft skin.

"What are you doing to me?" he breathed against her lips. Rick was starting to lose all his inhibitions.

Michonne smiled, biting down on her plump lip.

Shane could of swore he seen their lips brush.

Shane watched Rick from the sides "what the hell man?" he thought, as he watched them dance together. Someone had walked in front of him; Shane tried to push the waiter out of the way. He looked from right to left, looking around the many exists. They had both slipped from Shane's watchful glare.

"Shit," Shane said, as he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

* * *

They both stepped out from the elevator floor as the doors pinged open. Michonne dragging her lips away from his, as she fumbled with her purse trying to find her card. Rick kept kissing and sucking on her neck. She was getting lost in his kisses, which were starting to make her feel dizzy.

Finding room _401_ Michonne swiped her key card through the door. Her back was pressed into Rick's chest. He was so hard, against her arse. It was making her wetter, than she already was.

They had kissed in the limo, on the whole way round to her hotel. Rick had slipped his hands underneath her dress grabbing her ample cheeks. As she grounded herself on top of his erection.

When opening the door to her room, his lips fell back onto hers. Rick unzipped the side of her dress, pulling it down over her broad shoulders. Rick picked up her dress off the black and grey carpet as he could tell it was expensive; he neatly placed it over the white couch. Rick turned his body around full circle, licking his lips. Rick undid his bow tie, from around his neck, and flung it on the floor.

Michonne was stood in her black Christian Louboutin heels. She was wearing a black, and bold, long line bra. With a high-waisted suspender belt, and a matching skimpy lace G- string, this barely covered anything. It was made from a glossy black satin and black lace. The piece she was wearing was made for seduction, and she was aiming to please.

Rick stood before Michonne, his eyes scanning the whole way down, her amazing body. Rick was in deep trouble. The deepest. If Shane knew what he was about to do. Right now to this woman, He would kill him. But there was no time to be thinking about what Shane would say. As Rick planned on ravishing Michonne for the night.

Rick walked over to her, and picked her up by her arse. He carried Michonne through her hotel room, trying to find the bedroom. Michonne's legs were wrapped around his waist. Her long lean legs wrapped around him, locked at her ankles. Her hands were draped around his neck. She was kissing on his lips, then to his neck. Michonne had never done this before; never slept with a guy she was about to con. But there was something about Rick Grimes. There was something about that beard, that glint in his clear, crystal blue eyes and that southern accent. That had her fooled, and that's why she wouldn't have seen it coming.

Rick threw Michonne on the bed she bounced her legs up. Rick pushed her legs back and peeled her G- string down her lean thighs, dropping it on the floor. She moved her ankles so they were resting on either side of his body. He could see her folds glistening with her own pleasure.

Rick kneeled in between her thighs removing his blazer, and shirt from his torso. He was in good shape, he worked out and his profile was right. His pecks, biceps his stomach all defined in all the right places. Michonne ran her hands down his chest, her legs spread apart before him.

"Kneel, turn around, and face down" Rick ordered.

Michonne turned around; Rick rubbed her pussy from behind. She was soaking wet for him. She was dripping. Rick thought that Michonne deserved no foreplay tonight.

She let out a loud gasp, as Rick continued to rub her folds a few more times. Michonne felt the weight of the bed shift. Rick had made his way off. Michonne tried to look over her shoulder.

"Don't turn around, and I said face down!" Rick demanded.

A small whimper escaped her lips. Michonne placed her head back down on the bed. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Michonne was being submissive to a man she had known less than a week. Letting her control her body, and more importantly. She was willingly letting him do it.

Michonne was craving him, like no other before. The fact she couldn't see him only added to the suspense. She couldn't taste him, and she wanted to. Michonne couldn't see him, and she desperately wanted to. Michonne wanted to touch him again but she couldn't. She wanted to be able to smell him that cologne he was wearing.

Michonne could only hear. So she used her sense of hearing. She listened out for what he was doing. She heard the zipper down on his pants, the ruffling of fabric. She sensed he was now stripped naked. She could feel herself leaking. Next she heard the sound of a wrapper. A condom wrapper.

Rick rolled the condom down his hard shaft. Rick kneeled back on the bed behind her. She moved her arse back and spread her knees wide. Rick could tell she was getting impatient. He smiled to himself. Michonne gripped the white crisp, bed sheets in balls of fists.

"Are you a naughty girl? Because I think you are!" Rick growled next to her ear.

"Yesss," She cried out. She was so naughty. Michonne had been for years.

"That's what I thought _Michonne_!" he replied, in his southern drawl.

 _Michonne? Did he just say my name? She couldn't tell because it was so quiet. How di-_ Michonne didn't have time to think about what he just said as Rick gripped her hair in his left hand. Whilst with his right he smacked her arse. Where it jiggled in the palm of his strong hand. Michonne was still wearing her heels, and to Rick this was the sexiest thing.

Rick rubbed his tip on the outside of her drenched lips. Rick pushed himself all the way inside her waiting walls. Michonne wiggled her hips adjusting to the new feeling. He started to fuck Michonne from behind with long, hard and steady strokes.

Michonne closed her eyes. Rick started to grunt. Michonne opened her mouth, and started to scream Rick's name with every thrust, he was giving her.

* * *

Michonne woke up the next morning from their intense night of passion. She felt sore but in a good way, Rick had her rough, to torturously slow, and everything in between last night in many different positions. She couldn't count how many orgasms he gave her. She enjoyed everyone better than the last. There was a white cotton sheet wrapped around her naked body. She was lying on her front. Michonne raised her head up slightly and felt a wave of uncertainty over her, she lifted her left hand up to find it hand cuffed to the bed. She moved it a few times hearing it rattling against the metal bed frame. Michonne looked up to find Rick stood there. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a blue denim shirt, and cowboy boots. He had a grin on his face. First she didn't know what was happening, until she seen his Python colt, attached to his belt hanging off his hip. When he pushed his leather jacket away, and revealed his gold A.P.D badge. This was reflecting off the grey walls around the bedroom.

"Shit!" Michonne groaned.

Rick bent down next to the bed, looking at her. His blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Shit, indeed Michonne... gotcha!"

 **Authors' note:** How will she get out of this?

I actually was tempted to write Rick start sexing on Michonne and then he cuffs her. That would have been good too. But then like I say my fingers slipped. Part 2 will be up soon.

Please leave a review love to hear your comments.


	2. The Con part 2

**Authors' note:**

Thanks for the reviews guys I love all your comments and reading them. So thank you for taking the time out to review. Glad you're intrigued. So there is going to be some flashbacks in this scene. I know one reviewer wrote about that how did Andrea not see this? Well... that will be answered sort off.

I wanted to try something different with my writing in this story which I kind of hope it works?

So let's find out also if Michonne can get out of this situation.

 **The Con Part 2...**

 **You can't outsmart a con artist or can you?**

 **Things may not always be ... what you think they are.**

Michonne was sitting in a brown chair, underneath a brown desk. Her wrists handcuffed to the table. Michonne looked around the room and everything was beige. The walls were beige, the ceiling and even the floor. Beige was such a boring colour and so was the situation she found herself in. Michonne glanced over at the clock on the wall.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_ that sound was so annoying. She had listened to for several hours now. She was rolling her neck around in circles trying to relive any tension there.

* * *

 **Meanwhile out in the hallway...**

"What happened to you last night? I rang you about 10 times." Shane huffed.

Rick couldn't look at Shane in the face.

"Did you go home with Michonne?" Shane asked.

Rick was silent.

"Did you kiss her?"

Rick was silent again.

"Brother. I am a taking your silence as a yes." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Did you fuck her?"

"You fuck her real good? Man what were you thinking? I knew you were a weak man. I should have been the one to bring her in." Shane shook his head.

"So, you slept with her and you still brought her in?" Shane laughed.

"Man, you are in some deep shit!"

Rick was still silent.

Rick hung his head in shame, as Shane stepped away from him.

* * *

 _ **Michonne's POV**_

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

 _I know what you are all thinking, how am I going to get myself out of this? Or how did I not see this coming? Have faith... And as to how I got myself into this situation in the first place, I was blinded by lust. Is that what got me caught? Not really. I mean could I have resisted those blue eyes? Maybe but I think not. The sex was so good. In all honesty, this isn't a joke and I know how serious this is. Anyways, I need to let you in on a little secret. Rick, Rick Grimes, wasn't my intended target. It was ... wait; I better go someone is coming through the door._

* * *

Michonne was woken from her inner thoughts when someone stepped into the beige room. Rick, it was Rick.

She was wearing her ripped jeans, a white t shirt, and white converse. Rick thankfully had let her change into something more suitable.

Rick walked into the room, with his bow-legged walk. He was circling Michonne like she was prey.

"Saturday night?" Michonne spoke first.

"What?"

"Saturday night, Did you have a great time?" Michonne grinned.

They both turned to the glass screen, a screen where Shane was on the opposite side.

"We are not here to talk about Saturday night." he growled at her.

"No? You sure about that?"

Rick placed his hands on the table and invaded her space. She could smell his cologne, and it was bringing back memories.

Rick had been questioning Michonne since 9 am on the Sunday morning. Today was Monday, and it was almost 9 in the morning. That meant that Rick had about 10 minutes left until she was free to go home.

Rick was talking to Michonne who couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips, as she started at his. She couldn't stop thinking about where those lips were just less than 24 hours ago, on her neck and lips. Michonne wanted nothing more for him to take her over the table. She was trying hard to concentrate but she couldn't.

Rick must have sensed what she was thinking as he backed away-from her.

"Is this a game to you?"

"Is this necessary?" Michonne moved her hands on the desk, motioning towards the handcuffs on her wrist.

"I don't know Michonne, is it?" _The way he says my name it's so sexy._

She liked playing games and Rick Grimes wasn't very good at playing hers.

"You conned a lot of people Michonne."

"Who?"

"You want me to name a few?"

She nodded her head.

"Negan, Spencer, Heath, and Morgan. These are just the few that I know off." Rick ran the various names off his tongue.

Rick was smug, a bit too smug for Michonne's liking. But all of that was about to change very soon.

"I don't know who any of them are. Do you have proof?"

Rick bit down on his lip.

"I know what your thinkin about and if you want that, you have got to help me out Michonne." Rick was almost pleading. He was just as tired and frustrated as she was.

She had to admit she did want one more time with him, maybe more.

Michonne flicked her eyes over to the clock on the wall _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Michonne had been here for nearly 24 hours, and he had nothing on her. Rick wouldn't be able to charge her and his time was nearly up with her in _5...4 ...3... 2... 1..._

There was a knock at the door and they both turned their gaze away from each other to look at a man who opened the door. He shook his head at Rick.

Rick dropped his head down, rubbing his index finger through his brow. He left the room.

After a few minutes of Michonne twiddling her thumbs, Rick came back in. Walking over to the table he un-cuffed her wrists. She rubbed them from where the cuffs had been just a little too tight.

"You're free to go. Your lawyer is here." _Andrea_ she thought. _Thank goodness._

Michonne got up and leaned towards Rick's ear, she softly spoke.

"Rick, you were never my intended target."

Michonne leaned away from his ear, her brown eyes connecting with his blue orbs. She did one last turn and smirked as she left the room. Rick was standing there, confused by her confession.

As she was leaving, she winked at the young man sitting at the desk. Andrea quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Michonne got into the passenger side of Andrea's white BMW, putting her seat belt on and putting her sunglasses on.

"Well babe that's what you get. And you had sex with him?" Andrea asked.

"I hope it was good, and I hope it was worth it." Andrea put her seatbelt on turned the key in the ignition.

"It was better, than good." Michonne mumbled.

Andrea turned to the right, glaring at Michonne. Shaking her head, Andrea put her car into drive and drove down joining the highway.

"Imagine me in prison Michonne? Seriously-You think, I want to be someone's girlfriend?"

"You best,- sort this shit out!" Andrea continued.

Michonne rolled her eyes. Andrea soon dropped Michonne off at her apartment, leaving her to dwell on what had just happened over the last 24 hours.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

Michonne had taken a much needed bubble bath. She lit her scented candles and with a glass of wine, she thought about what had occurred over the last day and a half. She had thought long and hard about how to sort this shit out. She thought about how she was still going to get her big pay out. After toweling her skin dry, and rubbing lotion into her smooth skin. She changed into her blue silk playsuit, for bed.

It was 8pm, when she was about to sit down and watch a film when there was a knock at her front door. Michonne sauntered over to her door and rising up on her tip toes, she peeped through the keyhole. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Turning all the locks on her front door, she opened the door wide.

"Didn't take you long?" Michonne spoke, tilting her head to the side,and crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

 _ **Rick's POV**_

 _ **A few minutes earlier...**_

 _I know what you're thinking. How can I bring Michonne in after what we did together? When Shane was askin me the questions, I didn't answer. I couldn't. Yeah, I kissed her and yeah, I had sex with her. Really good sex going by the sounds that she was making. Those sounds had me hooked. Yes, I am a weak man, a very weak man. I had to see her again, and that's why I was here. It wasn't just about the sex, there was something more. I never felt like this way about anyone before. She made me question everythan, in such a short time of knowing her. Somethan happened and I need to know what happened-why does she do this? What all this started? This was why I was standing outside of her apartment door, waiting for her to let me inside. The doors are unlocking...I think she's letting me in I gotta go._

* * *

Rick knew that she was expecting him. How was he going to resist? Michonne stepped back, and Rick stepped inside Michonne's apartment, shutting the door behind him. He leaned his back against her door looking down at her. They were both quiet. Michonne turned around, and started to walk through her apartment. Rick came up behind her, enveloping her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, she closed her eyes. He dropped his chin to her shoulder, placing a kiss on her soft skin.

Rick moved her locs from the side of her face and placed a few kisses on neck. Michonne shrugged Rick off her shoulders, stepping away from him.

"Rick, what do you want?" She turned around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you do it? What made you do it, Michonne?...Why?"

"Because I do, and is that the only reason why you are here?" she replied.

"Stop being so blunt and tell me, and no it isn't, Michonne." He placed his hands, resting on his waist.

"I need to understand. I can't protect you if I don't... Please tell me." He moved his hands ruffling his hand through his hair.

"You want to protect me now?" she knew she had him hook lined and sinker.

"Why? You don't even know me." She had a smirk on her face.

"I know enough."

"What my profile page says?"

Michonne knew she had to give him something. So, she spoke.

"This is my final, one. I am done after this, but this one is the one I have been building up for years. For 7 years. I need to do this final one. I can't tell you, not yet."

"But I need your help Rick, and then I will tell you everything."

Rick nodded his head, and he closed his eyes.

"I know you do, and I will help you." Rick replied.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Last night Rick and Michonne spent most of the night talking. They both eventually fell asleep, and they didn't have sex. Rick cuddled her most of the night. He felt like Michonne was starting to open up about him, but that was far from the truth from her side.

Michonne was wearing her silk playsuit from last night, which still just about covered her arse. Her legs were out on show, her hair was down, and she was bare foot. She looked radiant in this light, naturally beautiful, Rick thought.

They were both in her kitchen, and Michonne was pouring coffee into two white mugs.

"Yeah, about your help, you owe me three billion dollars, Rick... I am going to need your help- with getting that sum."

"After yesterday and having me handcuffed to the table, you owe me big time... You aren't forgiven just because I let you sleep in the same bed as me."

Rick was sitting on the bar stool attached to the kitchen, when Michonne brought him his cup of coffee over.

He stared at her in disbelief, watching her walk back to the kitchen.

Michonne opened one of the draws in the kitchen and she pulled out a brown envelope. She slid it across the black marbled surface and Rick opened it up.

"Jessie? So, she was your target all along?" Rick looked up at Michonne.

No, Michonne wasn't being entirely truthful to him. There was a part of her that didn't know. If she could trust him. After all, he did have her handcuffed to a bed, and a table a few days ago. But she needed him, she needed his insight.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to seduce Jessie?"

"No! Don't kiss her or anything. I just need you to get close to her, keep her distracted." Michonne replied, moving around the counter, she came to stand in between Rick's legs.

"Well she might not even speak to me, you were pretty rude to her." Rick raised his eyebrows.

Michonne placed her arms over his shoulders, and Rick's hands slid over the top of her plump arse grabbing her.

"Well you're going to have to use, that southern charm to try, and persuade her."

"I also have one more request..." she started to trail off, standing in front of him.

He cleared his throat; Rick was trying not to get distracted, but the erection building in his boxers was making that incredibly difficult.

"Ok, go on." Rick replied.

"Who's the client, who's after me Rick?"

* * *

 **1 week ago...**

Michonne and Andrea were sitting outside in a blackout car, opposite one of the finest restaurants in Atlanta.

"I can't believe. You have me sitting in your car on a Saturday night, with binoculars in my hand, eating damn onion rings, whilst we spy on some guy!" Andrea said.

"He's not some guy," Michonne replied, whilst taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"How did you find him?"

"I didn't. He found me..." she trailed off, taking the binoculars from out off Andrea's hand and looked through them.

"Who is he Michonne?"

"He's a private investigator..."

"What the fuck? Why are we messing with a private investigator?" Andrea turned to look at Michonne.

"He's been following me for about a week now." Michonne squinted her eyes through the binoculars.

Andrea grabbed the binoculars from Michonne's hand, and leaned across her over the passenger seat getting a better look.

"A week? For fuck sakes Michonne. What shit do you have me involved in with now? He is good looking. He is the profile page you showed me, Rick, isnt it?"

"See the thing is... Rick thinks he's on to me, and that I don't already know this."

"So, he doesn't have three billion dollars? I should have known. I did have a bad feeling about this." Andrea let her head fall against the head rest.

"I don't know- guess not," Michonne shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember Noah?"

"Hmmm," Andrea answered.

"Well Noah works for Rick; I had him set this up. I found out Rick was after me through him because of a client that stopped by the office. He heard this client mention my name. So, I convinced him to set that dating profile page up, on the wealthy bachelor page, so I could cross paths with Rick!"

"Making him think he caught me, when all the time I would be the one catching him."

"Michonne you are sly." Andrea let out a small laugh, leaning forward in her seat.

"And who's the plain Jane he's with? Wait she looks familiar," Andrea dragged her words.

"Her, yeah she won't be around for long," She replied.

Michonne snatched the binoculars back out of Andrea's hand, whilst dusting the crisps out of her hands across her knees.

"Anyways it isn't the guy, were spying on. Well, we are, but it's her more. He's just in the way but he will be part of my plan for later." Michonne spoke looking though the binoculars at the targets.

"So, the girl is part of your plan?" Andrea puzzlingly asked.

"Yes, miss plain Jane there, has a trust fund and a daddy. A daddy who we both know..." Michonne turned to Andrea.

"Who? Michonne, who is it?" Andrea looked at her best friend.

* * *

 **Authors' note:**

I hope you liked the ending? Our girl is way smarter than Rick.

But remember what a con artist can do... Michonne's smart, I think she tricked a few of you. Rick is being dumb and that's why he didn't see this coming. Rick's has made himself an unwillingly part in her con now.

So Rick was after Michonne for a client but with the help of Noah who secretly works for Michonne she was able to find out information, we will meet Noah next chapter. So the mystery client will be revealed next chapter also. Michonne wasn't originally Rick's target, he was a pawn and in the way of whom she really wanted to go after.

Michonne was spying on Jessie and Rick happened to be there that night. And she liked what she seen. So she wanted to spite this woman because of who she was and who she was connected to. Michonne needed a way to get Rick on her radar. It sounds complicated, but they both new about each other in a way. As they both, were each other's targets. Does that make sense? Or have I just confused myself? Lol

Part 3 will end this story.

Please leave a review love hearing your thoughts.


	3. The Con part 3

**Authors note:** So this chapter was going to be super long... so I split it up lucky for you guys it's now turned into a four part. Lol

Thank you for everyone who went out of their way to leave a review- I appreciate it so much you wouldn't believe. Thank you for all the follows.

So were carrying on from last chapter with Rick and Michonne in her kitchen.

 **The Con Part 3**

" **Always stay gracious; best revenge is your paper"** _ **Beyonce Formation lyrics.**_

"The only guy who came in was Martinez. He only ever used his last name." _Caesar Ramon Martinez_ Michonne thought.

Michonne now knew exactly who was after her.

"He was coming in for his boss, but he never came in though." Rick looked up at Michonne's face.

"Do you have a name?" Michonne asked, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"His name is Philip, something or other."

"Philip Blake. His name is Philip Blake." _Also known as The Governor_ she thought.

She let out a shaky breath, Michonne new this day would come. The day where he would be after her again and she could only think of one reason why. She wasn't ready to share that information with Rick just yet.

"Do you know him?" Rick asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to ask her.

She nodded her head.

"Philip, he's Jessie's father."

Now everything made sense to Rick, including why she needed him to get her in with Jessie. Philip and Jessie don't share the last name so Rick wouldn't have linked them together.

Rick looked up at Michonne and realised in the short space of time he had known her, that he would do anything for her. He didn't want to push her further, as she did say she would tell him everything soon. He trusted her. He trusted that she would eventually tell him what happened in her past. They both looked into each other eyes, a slight smile appearing on Michonne's lips.

Michonne grabbed Rick's hand, walking backwards and leading him to her bathroom. She wanted them to take a shower together. They both quickly got undressed; Michonne turned the nobs on and stood underneath the overhead shower where the water sprayed onto them both. Rick placed his head underneath the shower head, the water running down his face; he had both his hands sprawled out on the tiles next to her head. Michonne ran her hands through his wet tresses guiding his lips to hers. They passionately kissed underneath the running water. Michonne turned away from Rick where he entered her from behind.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Rick had been in his office all day, clearing out files, packing boxes up. He was preparing to pack up his life for Michonne. In between all this he was trying to ring Shane and get a hold of him but there was no answer, which wasn't like him. Rick didn't know where himself and Michonne were heading or what they were doing, but he knew he wanted to be at her side.

Rick opened his office door and he shouted.

"Noah, I am going to be gone for a while."

"Ok?" Noah appeared outside of Rick's office door.

"I know, its short notice, and I know I am taking your job away from you..." Rick continued saying moving around his old office.

"But, I need a favour."

"Yes, sure Rick, anything."

"I need this office empty within the next hour. I'll call you soon with more details but I need this done first."

"What about the clients?" Noah asked.

"I closed all the other cases apart from one." _Michonne's case._

"I will handle it."

"Good. Thanks for everythan. You have been a good colleague. Thank you."

"Good luck, Mr Grimes." Noah spoke.

"Good luck too you too." They both shook hands on Rick's way out.

Rick was carrying brown boxes underneath his left arm, leaving Noah to clear the rest of the office. He turned and took one last look around. He walked out of the office that he had worked in for the last 5 years.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Michonne and Rick pulled up to Woodbury estates in her car. It was pitch black on a Saturday night. Michonne's plan had been officially put into motion. They were sitting outside a very nice, house in a posh estate.

Rick had known this house had belonged to Jessie and her farther Philip Blake. He didn't know what was inside that Michonne wanted to possess so much. But he was about to find out soon enough.

Rick had texted Jessie a few nights ago asking to meet up, and he offered to cook something at her place. Jessie was all too quick to agree and she was excited that Rick was giving her a second chance. Jessie asked what about him and the woman he was dancing and sitting next to all night at the ball. Rick had to lie and say that it was one of his old deputy's little sister and he promised to take care of her all night, and being the good southern gentleman that he is, he had to oblige.

Turning the light on inside the car, Michonne looked down at Rick.

"I told you to wear all black. What are those on your feet?" Michonne asked.

"There are my boots Michonne- my lucky boots." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at Rick. She turned the light off and went to looking back through her binoculars.

"Can I ask a question?" Rick nervously asked.

"No." She zoomed in on her binocular lens. Rick chuckled, titling his head to the side, watching her.

"But I m sure you're going to anyway," she replied.

"Andrea, has she been with you since the beginning?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Rick.

"Pretty much, she doesn't always agree. But I don't always give her a choice, to be honest. I know she wants out...so I am doing this for her as well."

Michonne was telling the truth on this one. She knew that Andrea wanted out and it wasn't fair to keep bringing her in on her schemes anymore. Andrea deserved more. Deep down, Michonne knew that she did also.

Rick nodded his head; they were both still looking at each other. It was bright lights shining from behind Michonne's car that broke the connection between them.

The back of the car door opened and Andrea slid into the car, shutting the door behind her.

"It's set up, and it's done," Andrea handed Michonne a white envelope.

She took it from over her shoulder and opened the envelope pulling out two aeroplane tickets. _Puerto Rico._ Michonne pulled her car visor down and placed the tickets there.

Looking at Rick, she spoke, "For me, and you If I go through the border with a cop, I won't seem so suspicious." She smirked.

Rick smiled, and nodded his head at her. Rick didn't really know what his plan would be after all of this. All he knew was that he was following Michonne's lead.

"Oh, I brought someone with me." Andrea pulled Rick and Michonne out of their moment together.

The car door opened again and a man with unruly jet black hair, in his late 30's, and with a southern accent just as strong as Rick, got into the car.

"Hey brother," the man spoke.

Rick turned around to the back seat and looked at the man. Rick was shocked to see Shane, his business partner. His best friend since high school was the last person Rick thought he was going to see tonight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick raised his voice slightly.

"Man, I could ask you the same thing." Shane snapped back.

"Did you know about this?" Rick turned to Michonne.

She shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"At least Shane stuck to the dress code," she smiled, looking back through the binoculars.

"I've been calling you all day. Where have you been? Well, I guess now I know." he placed his hand on his forehead turning to the front of the car and looking out the window.

"Oh, I brought someone else to."

The car door on Michonne's side opened and in stepped another person that Rick didn't think he would see.

"Noah?" Rick turned back round again.

"Hey Rick." He let out a small, awkward smile.

"Oh, it all makes sense now," he threw his hands in the air.

Michonne laughed before speaking.

"Sssh I told you. I will tell you everything when you help me."

Checking the time on the dash 8.15pm. At that time, three cars left the gates of the house.

"It's show time Rick. You're up."

"You need to slip one of these actually, TWO for good measure, in her drink."

"Knock her arse out." Michonne muttered under her breath. But Rick heard her loud and clear.

"What? Go," she mouthed to him.

Rick got out of the car and Michonne watched him walk over to the house where he was greeted by a much too eager Jessie.

"How long we got? I just hope Rick can pull it off." Noah said, as he was tapping on his laptop.

"Well, they should be back by 10 pm. So not long. It shouldn't take long from when Rick slips Jessie the pills."

"He can. That's my buddy you're talking about." Shane replied.

"Does it bring back memories?" Andrea asked.

"Hmm I guess..." Michonne said as she rested her hand on her head. She was looking out of the car window, not looking at anything in particular.

Michonne looked through her wing mirror at Shane and Andrea. She saw that Andrea was stroking her fingers across his. Michonne raised her eyebrows together. _When the hell did this happen?_ She thought. Michonne knew she didnt have time to ask about it now, but she would be asking about it soon.

"Noah, as soon as Rick texts me, we don't have long to get in. I know that all the codes would have been changed, so I am going to need them all."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 _ **Michonne's POV**_

 _I know what you're thinking that I am just fooling Rick. That I am just using him. I promise I am not I do really like him. Yeah I sucked him into my plan and his best friend. But I needed him, them. I needed this one last time. I need to get back what's mine. I am not lying that I am stopping after this. I just can't tell him what's happened... just not yet. I can't tell him about my past. But I will when I am good and ready._

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

Michonne's phone buzzed as she received a text from Rick.

 _ **Rick:**_ _It's done._

Michonne, Andrea, Shane, and Noah, all left her car. Quietly shutting the car door behind them. They crossed the road with Michonne ahead of them.

"2345 ...67" Noah said, as Michonne tapped the key code on the gate. The black steal gates opened up making a slight creaking noise. They walked through the main gates with Michonne leading them. Rick stood at the front door welcoming them inside.

* * *

After walking in, they saw that Jessie was passed out on the couch with her arms in the air. Michonne smirked to herself. She was trying to keep her composure but all she wanted to do was burst out laughing.

"Damn Rick. Her arse is knocked out." Shane let out a laugh.

Rick rolled his eyes at Shane. His eyes started to follow Michonne. She had on a black leather jacket, with a black vest top on underneath. Michonne was wearing black skinny jeans and they were hugging her arse. Her black ankle boots were a perfect match to the rest of her outfit.

Rick noticed the way she walked across the marbled flooring with ease. It was as if she knew where she was going and Rick didn't think that was a coincidence. She had been here before. He didn't know when or what her connection was to this house, but he could tell she had been here before.

* * *

Michonne came to stand in front of a painting. It was a painting by one of her favourite artists. The way the pops of orange, blacks and white mixed with red lifted from the picture. It made her smile that it was still there. With Shane and Rick's help she lifted the gold frame off from the wall, leaning it against the side, of the white wall.

Michonne stepped up to what looked like a safe. It was black and had a dial in the middle and a silver door handle. Michonne came to stand in front of the safe and she placed her hand on the cold door.

"Be good to me, please." she whispered.

It was a combination safe that stood before them. One of the hardest safes to crack open if you asked anyone else; but to Michonne, it was almost the easiest. Rick crossed his arms over his chest. Stroking the scruff of his beard and watched Michonne from the side-lines.

"Watch her do her work," Noah said to Rick, as he stared at Michonne.

Michonne blew out a shaky breath removing her black leather gloves from her delicate hands and placing them in her back pocket. She raised her hand to the silver dial.

Michonne started turning the dial to the right a minimum of 4 turns, the dialling spinning in her finger tips. She stopped on the first number, then she turned the dial to the left passing the second number twice, stopping on the third time. Turning the dial to the right passing the third number once she stopped on the last number on the next time round.

When she finished she heard the last lock and felt the click. Everyone had heard the noise; they all turned around to look at the safe. Rick leaned forward, his mouth slightly agape.

"You can crack a safe?" Rick asked, looking from between Michonne and the steal safe.

"I can crack a safe." _actually multiple safes_ Michonne smiled as she turned around stepping out of the way, looking back at Rick. Michonne moved her black cap further down on her head as she placed both of her hands in her jacket pocket. Her lips parted, holding a breath with her deep berry lipstick on.

* * *

 _ **Rick's POV**_

 _I was impressed, hell more than impressed. Do you know any woman that can do that? Michonne is like no other. She's unique, and one of a kind and I am not letting her go. I mean how many women do you know that can crack a safe? None. Yeah exactly that's what I thought. The way she cracked that safe. Man, it did things to me. At a time like this, yeah I know it shouldn't have, but that was sexy as hell. I still don't know how the money got there, and if this was Michonne's money. Is this Philips money? Is this anybody's money? I have so many questions. Yeah, I am in trouble._

* * *

As Noah pulled the black safe metal door open. Rick stood there in utter disbelief and shock as there was stacks and stacks of money everywhere on the shelves.

"You got any other skills. I don't know about?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Shane said. As he placed his hand over his mouth laughing.

"That's three billion dollars?" he asked.

"No not all off it," Michonne replied.

"How do you know what's there?" Rick asked.

"Because I was the one who put it there."

Rick watched Michonne walk past him, over to Noah.

"Noah, this is where I am going to need you." She gave him a USB stick from inside the safe.

"Wire the rest into my off shore account."

Noah took the USB stick out of Michonne's hand and placed it in the portal on his laptop. He went to work tapping his fingers on the keyboard.

They all pulled out black bags and placed them on the floor. Andrea, Shane, Rick, and Michonne all went to work on packing the dollar bills neatly inside.

She grabbed Rick's wrist and checking the time on his watch. _9.15pm._

"Andrea, the kitchen. I need them glasses washed,"

"Already done it," Andrea replied.

"Guys 10 minutes we got to go, let's get the last few stacks inside the bags."

"You good?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She nodded, as she wiped the finger prints off the safe.

Michonne walked around the living room where something caught her eye. It was a cat statue so she picked it up. The statue had great meaning to her from a long time ago.

After packing the money into the bags, they all left.

Michonne took a picture of the safe empty, leaving not even one stack of money. Not even a note because he, Philip, didn't even deserve that. Michonne left the safe open, slightly ajar. Michonne placed her gloves back on as she picked up the last bags of money in both of her hands.

They all walked back out through the house.

Noah was first with bags in his hands, then Andrea also carrying two, Shane and Rick had three bags with Michonne following last.

They walked past Jessie who was still flat out on the cream plush couch. _My couch._

Michonne walked past a white door stopping in her tracks. She dropped the bags on the floor. What stopped her was a side door leading to the garage. There was a 4 digit key code lock on the door.

"Noah." Michonne shouted.

He came back tapping his fingers on his laptop screen.

"1234" Noah laughed.

"How original?" _He was never that smart_ Michonne thought.

After Shane and Rick took all the bags of money out. They both came back to collect the bags Michonne had left on the floor near to the front door.

Rick turned his head around looking to see where she went, stepping into the garage. He had seen her walking around a very expensive car. He retreated on his heels and walked outside shutting the front door behind him.

Michonne placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door and stepped into the garage. There was a dusty white sheet and underneath it revealed a sleek and sophisticated black Lamborghini.

Gliding her fingers across the car, it still looked exactly the same as the last time she seen it. It was car that was a masterpiece, an intelligently, crafted luxurious vehicle.

"Hello baby, mama's home." She purred.

She went to the keys in the tin box on the wall and pulled one out as she pressed the button for the garage doors to open. Michonne stepped inside of the sleek black leather seats, placing her cat statue on the passenger seat next to her as she started the powerful engine. She revved it a few times, before she put the car into drive.

"Oh how, I have missed you." She said speeding out of the gates of the home. Michonne stepped out of the car. Throwing the keys to Noah, who caught them.

"Mail this to me in, Puerto Rico."

"We best go our flight leaves soon," She turned to look at Rick.

Noah had erased all the CCTV footage from inside the house, and all the outside cameras. Leaving no trace that any of them were actually there. Wiping finger prints on the key pads.

"Good luck babe," Andrea said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You too,"

"See you on the other side," Michonne said as she pulled Andrea into a hug. Pulling out of Andrea's embrace Michonne whispered.

"So, you and Shane... when did this happen?"

Andrea smiled looking across at Shane.

"That day I had to get you- actually."

Michonne laughed.

"So, my interrogation, brought you two together,"

"Yes, babe it did," Andrea giggled.

"Take care of her Shane. Because I, I can do things." Michonne had her hands on top of Andrea's arms as she spoke.

"Oh, I do not doubt that." He laughed.

Shane shook Rick's hand pulling him into a man hug. Pulling out of the hug Shane gently squeezed his shoulder. They gave each other a small nod.

"Thank you," Rick said, looking at his former partner. Because now he had a new one, and her name was Michonne.

Rick sat inside in the driver's seat of her car. He placed they key in the ignition and turned the engine over. Michonne slipped inside the passenger seat. They jumped on the motorway and headed towards Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta international Airport. As all three cars left in opposite directions.

Before getting to the airport, Michonne made Rick stop over on a nearby industrial estate. Opening the trunk of her car, she took a bottle out. She poured the gasoline into an empty bronze metal container, and sent a message to an unknown number from her phone. Michonne dropped her phone inside, with all leather gloves. She placed more gasoline inside. Pulling out the lighter from her back pocket and dropped it into the container, burning any traces of evidence. She walked away as the flames flicked behind her. Michonne opened the car door and stepped inside, placing her seat belt on as Rick drove away. Looking out of her wing mirror watching the flames disappear behind them.

* * *

Rick parked the car in the airport car park knowing that Noah will collect it later. Rick grabbed the tickets from the visor. They each pulled a black overnight bag from the trunk of the car. Walking into the airport they made their way to the front desk, where they showed them their ID and boarding passes.

They headed through to security with their carry-on luggage in their hands. They placed all their items in the tray and X- ray machine. They both stepped through a separate machine which scanned their bodies and they were examined by a wand scanner.

Because Rick had a licensed fire arm, he had to show his paper work and his badge of being a former cop.

They headed to gate 2 which read _Now boarding flight 1302 for Puerto Rico._

They both got their boarding pass ready. Walking down the hall and stepping onto the plane. They both found their seats placing their luggage in the overhead carriers. Before sitting down in their assigned seats. Rick sat next to the window whereas Michonne sat on the aisle. If she ever needed to make a quick getaway even though there was nowhere on the plane she could go. She just felt safer sitting on the outside.

Michonne and Rick were flying first class and they were both seated next to each other. They sat in silence for most of the flight. Rick wanted to hold her hand a few times during, ask her questions, but instead he didn't. He gave her the space she needed.

A few hours into the flight Michonne had a face mask over her eyes. Rick looked over at her for a few minutes watching her. Rick turned to the opposite side and closed his eyes. Michonne waited a couple of minutes before lifting her head up. She leaned forward, pulling the eye mask from over her eyes watching Rick sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile mid flight back in Atlanta...**

Philip Blake receives a phone call.

"Hello princess?"

"What?"

"We need to get back!" he raged. As he ended the phone call.

30 minutes later three cars sped through the streets of Atlanta, arriving at Woodbury estates. Phillip ran out of the car, and up the stairs. Martinez was following closely behind him. He was greeted by his daughter Jessie, who was all dishevelled and upset.

"Are you ok?" he placed his hands on her forearms.

"Yes, I think but Daddy, there's something else as well."

Jessie swiped her phone to show her dad a picture on her phone. He took the phone out of her hands, shaking he was shocked.

He started to walk back towards the living room. Philip first noticed the painting on the floor. Then he saw that the safe was open. He pulled the safe open wide and he stepped inside to find everything was gone. He didn't understand how the safe was cracked open and he didn't understand it. The last thing he noticed, was that the cat statue was missing from the side of the wooden cabinet. Philip looked from the phone, to the safe, and then to the missing cat statue. It could only be one person who could have done this.

"MICHONNE!" Phillip screamed.

 **Authors note:** Part 4 will be up soon and this ends this journey. I wonder what will happen now?

Let me know what you guys think please leave a review.


	4. The Con part 4

**Authors note:**

Sorry took so long to update this. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them so much. That I tried something different and Richonne and Andrea in action which is what I love. So anyway... now we get to discover what happened with Michonne's past as she finally tells Rick. I had to cut this- but the content I might use for another story so watch out for that.

This is defiantly the final part so please enjoy.

 **The Con Part 4**

" _ **You called me a natural con artist and asked me what other secrets I was hiding. I didn't answer because I already knew, in some deep, primal way, what furtive truth you were referring to: that I was destined to fall in love with you" -Megan McCafferty.**_

After a long flight, they finally landed in Puerto Rico. The rain was pouring thick from the sky. Rick and Michonne rented a truck and pulled up to a motel just off the highway. Rick got out and paid cash at the front desk. Signalling Michonne to come out, she slammed the car door shut behind her, grabbing their overnight bag off the back seat.

Michonne put her leather jacket over her head running behind Rick. Rick took the overnight bag out of her hands, as they both ran to find the hotel room stopping behind room _43,_ the light of the lamp illuminating them both.

When they both got inside she shook the rain off her jacket. Placing it over the chair, Michonne placed her small bag on the vanity table. She pulled her black cap off her head and pulled her bobble out of her pony tail. She let her locs fall loose around her face and running her hands through them as she placed her cap on the chair.

As Rick placed the bag on the floor and pulled his own jacket off, he came to sit at the edge of the bed, glancing around the room.

* * *

Michonne looked over at Rick his curls slightly damp from the rain. She came to stand in between his legs with her hands running through the ends of his curls. Michonne looked down at Rick, his hands roaming across her back. She met her lips with Rick's as if she was testing the water. She flicked her eyes open to look at Rick who still had his closed, she smiled slightly leaning in. Placing her lips back on his, Rick let out a moan. Their tongues slipped inside each other's mouths caressing each other's.

Rick pulled at the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, revealing her plump breasts in her black lace bra. Rick unhooked her bra and kissed the top of her breasts. Pulling it down off her body, Rick cupped both of her breasts in his hands, sucking on her nipples. Rick was sucking on them hungrily which was sending a shooting throb all the way down to Michonne's now swollen clit. Rick squeezed them gently rolling her nipple between his fingers as he went back to swirling his tongue around her nipple.

"Hmmm," Michonne moaned, as her head fell back, her hands rested on Rick's shoulders.

Rick unzipped Michonne's black denim jeans pulling them down her toned thighs. She stepped out of them placing her arms back on his shoulders. Rick placed kisses along her toned stomach hooking his fingers on the top of her black thong pealing them down her legs. He pulled Michonne on the top of him rolling them over so she was on her back. Rick glided his hands down her body, through the patch of curls. Pushing her legs apart he started to rub the outside of her folds and started kissing her lips at the same time. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as he continued his movements. She was already soaking wet for him.

He kissed her jaw, then down to her collar bone then down to her breasts. He licked down her stomach until he got to in between her thighs. Rick pushed her legs wide apart spreading her for himself.

Rick licked his tongue over his bottom lip as he pulled her breast into his hand. He was massaging her as he ran his tongue in circles over her clit. Rick was giving Michonne a few broad licks and using the flat edge of his tongue as she continued to whimper.

Michonne was getting close to cumming, her legs were starting to shake. She was rolling her hips, from side to side as she grabbed onto the pillows underneath her head.

"Oh God Rick," she gasped.

Rick applied more pressure and pushed his tongue in deeper inside of her walls. Michonne moaned out even louder and she started to grab onto Rick's hair. She didnt know if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away the pleasure was that intense. He slipped his tongue back in between her folds where his warm, wet mouth made her cry out with pleasure.

Rick sucked on her clit a few more times between his lips, while she came down from orgasm. He pulled his lips off her where Michonne's juices coated his tongue, lips, and chin. Rick had been craving this for some time. He wanted to feel her climax in his mouth. He licked his lips savouring her taste.

Michonne pushed Rick back so he was standing on his feet in front of her. She sat up at the edge of the bed spreading her legs wide.

She let out aloud sign when she saw that Rick was already hard. Michonne unbuckled Rick's belt buckle pulling down his zip. As she was doing that, Rick pulled his shirt off his toned arms, throwing it on the floor.

She pulled his boxers down where his long member sprang free. She wrapped her delicate hands around him and he gasped. Rick moved his hand to rest them on her shoulder. He gently massaged her shoulder as she stroked her hand up and down his manhood.

"Fuck, Chonne." She liked this new nickname he gave her.

Michonne's hot lips touched the head of his cock as she slid her mouth all the way down to the base.

She went back to teasing the head with the tip of her tongue flicking in fast motions catching some pre- cum that had leaked.

Michonne sucked his balls into her mouth. She kept sucking them with long slurps and then licking while she continued to stroke his erection in her hand.

Michonne looked up at Rick, she was watching him. His eyes were closed, and he was biting down on his lip hard. His hand had now moved to the back of her head. Rick's blue eyes opened and he looked down with a cheeky grin on his face.

The head of Rick's cock was now inside her plump lips. Michonne stroked the rest of him up and down with her warm and soft hands.

 _Yes, she did have other skills at this was another one._ Rick thought.

Removing her lips with a _pop_ sound, Rick bent down to Michonne and stroked his fingers down the side of her cheek, as he lightly caressed his tongue with hers, he could taste the saltiness of himself in her mouth.

"That, felt incredible," he looked down at Michonne as the corner of her lips tugged up.

Michonne manoeuvred Rick so he was lying flat on the bed his head propped up on the pillows. She straddled him placing her hands on his chest. She lightly scraped her nails down his torso.

He looked up at Michonne her hair cascading down her shoulders, her breasts were bouncing with every move, her brown orbs looking down into Rick's.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Rick whispered.

Michonne sighed, and rocked back and forth on Rick grinding her clit against him.

Rick placed his hand through her locs, gripping a handful in his right hand and with the other he grasped her voluptuous ass. Michonne rested her forehead against his.

She leaned forward into his neck, his hot breath breathing in her ear.

"You feel so good," Michonne groaned as she rode him faster, in small short strokes.

"Yeah?" he growled as he smacked her ass.

"Stop being cocky," she said as she continued to rotate her hips on him.

Rick held onto Michonne's hips and rolled her over onto her side. She let out a small scream as she didn't see it coming.

"Raise your leg up Michonne," she moved her leg up high into the air bent slightly at the knee. As he guided himself back inside her. Michonne dropped her leg loosely over Rick's.

"Ahhhh shit, baby." Rick moaned.

Rick placed his left hand around her neck gently, as his right hand was rubbing against her slippery nub.

They were both laying on their sides as Rick pumped into her slowly, at first, he was sensual and slow and Michonne started to get close.

"Cum for me Chonne. I want to feel you cum on me." Rick ordered in her ear.

"Ohhhh," she groaned. Those were the sounds that had him hooked. He bit down on his lip.

Michonne dug her nails into his skin as he brought them to their ecstasy. Rick continued to rub her clit with his fingers a few more times. When he knew Michonne had finished he peppered a few kisses on her shoulder as he pulled himself out of her. They both lay on their backs their breathing out of control. Michonne smiled while looking up at the fan on the ceiling, the breeze bringing their body temperature down.

* * *

 **About An Hour Later...**

Michonne and Rick were lying in bed. He was leaning against the headboard and Michonne was on the opposite end her with head propped up on the pillows. There was nothing but a white sheet covering the top half of her body.

Michonne was laying staring up at the ceiling and Rick was lying down on his side with his head resting of the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he was caressing his fingers down her legs.

"7 years ago..." she started to speak.

Rick looked up at Michonne as he continued to stroke his hands down her legs.

"I had a partner, a different partner...he was my business partner, and he was also...my lover."

"Philip?" Rick asked as he suddenly stopped stroking her legs.

"Yes, Philip Blake. But he also went by another name, _The Governor._ " Michonne sat up crossing her legs underneath her and watching Rick's facial expression. She bit down on her thumb before she spoke again.

"We scammed those guys together, the ones you mentioned Negan, Morgan, Heath and Spencer. I didn't sleep with any of the guys. It wasn't like that. It was just dinner and then I would get their bank details. Once we had the information, it was then too late for them to follow me or find us because we were gone. They wouldn't know where to find us," she looked around the room.

Rick just looked at Michonne he was speechless and he didn't know what to say. All he could do was listen.

"I met Martinez first. I was a waitress in one of the bars on the main strip. He came in one night and his boss Philip had noticed me. He was interested in me and how I looked, I guess. Anyway, I got to know him and he was a great guy at first. He was quite the smooth talker. Blake could easily talk himself out of any given situation. He had that 'charm'. Then we started to scheme people together but that all stopped when he tricked me. He took everything from me, because I was getting good, better than good, actually." She smiled up at Rick.

"He is cunning. Rick he's a highly intelligent man but then he became obsessed with me at one point." There was a silence in the air for several minutes before Rick spoke.

"So how did you get so good at cracking a safe?" coughing slightly before he asked.

"I just had a talent for it and he knew that. I helped him, but then he double crossed me. I was so angry because I didn't see it coming. How could I see it coming? I actually liked him, well I thought I did. I was so stupid," Michonne said as she played with the bed sheet between her fingers.

Rick just simply nodded.

"How come he couldn't ever get in the safe?"

"Well, he tried for years to crack it. He couldn't. There was no one like me, that's why he was after me. I stayed low for several years. The code changes automatically as it's on a set timer. He doesn't know that, and you only have one opportunity to open it. That's why I couldn't ever open it before."

"The house Michonne, what does it mean to you?"

She looked up at Rick. His piercing blue eyes burning into her.

"The house, it's my house. Well it was my house. I decorated everything inside. It was my home that I built and the princess there is in the castle I paid for." Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Jessie, how come she didn't know who you were? Especially that night at the ball."

"I never met Jessie, I spoke to her a few times over the phone but that's about it. We never met and every time she visited I was away on a job. Plus Philip didn't like us to take photos and keep any photographic evidence together on show. That's why there was nothing of the life I had with him."

"What about Noah then?"

She laughed. "Well Noah, sorry. I want to apologize because I had to know who was after me and if it was Philip. Noah he's a good kid, I helped him out a lot over the years."

"Rick, despite everything, what I have told you is the truth. I am being honest. You wanted to know the truth. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me even though I understand if you don't ever want to see me again or if you want to hand me in," she got up from the bed wrapping the bed sheet around her body.

Rick followed Michonne off the bed, he stroked his fingers down her arm and interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her back to him.

"Michonne, it hasn't changed anything for me."

She turned to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rick wanted to know everything that Michonne had to tell him and she did tell him everything. He wasn't prepared for everything, but he now understood everything that she went through. Rick believed that Michonne was a good person and that she was caught up in Philip's lies and manipulation. Everything he asked, she answered just like she said she would. It only made him love her more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile... Back In Atlanta**

Philip and his men came storming into the office, everything was gone and the building was empty. They over turned everything but there was nothing, apart from just a desk and a chair in the middle of the room.

He screamed. He looked around the office running his hands through his hair. Philip knew he was missing something. Was Rick working with Michonne all along?

"We need to find Michonne,"

"Ok, boss. But, where do you think she would have gone?"

Philip placed his hands on his chin and wrapped his other arm around his chest thinking. There was only one place he knew she would be.

"Get me a flight out."

"To where?" Martinez looked confused.

"You're going home, my friend."

"Puerto Rico?" he asked.

"That's exactly where we're going," Philip grinned.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Michonne and Rick waited outside in the motel car park. Her black Lamborghini drove into the parking lot. A woman with dark brown hair, in her mid to late 20's stepped out of the car. It was her long- time friend Rosita Espinosa.

"Hey, Noah said you needed this? She's a nice ride," Rosita said as she threw the keys to Michonne, who caught them in her hands.

"Yeah, she is," Michonne said as she pulled Rosita in for a hug.

"How are you?"

"I am good, how are you?" Michonne nodded.

"I am doing well. So, is this Rick? The cop."

Rick and Rosita shook hands and they made quick introductions.

"Rosita she is a cop, undercover actually. I help her and she helps me. We go way back." Rosita nudged into Michonne's shoulder.

A few minutes later a sound of a motorcycle interrupted them from their conversation. A man with dark brown shaggy hair, wearing a leather vest rolled up on a motorbike. He got off and walked over to Rick, Michonne, and Rosita.

"Hey, good to see you man." Rick said.

"Yeah, you too," they both shook hands and hugged each other.

"You know each other?" Michonne looked confused looking between Daryl and Rick.

"Well you aren't the only one with some tricks up your sleeve Michonne,"

She tilted her head to the side, she was slightly impressed that Rick had some sort of game.

"You think you're the only one who knows people?" he walked past Michonne leaving her to chat with Rosita. She looked at him as he walked past her.

Daryl was one of Rick's old informants from when he used to work in Atlanta before he moved to Puerto Rico a few years ago. After spending some time having a quick catch up, Rosita mounted the bike behind Daryl as they drove off out of the motel car park. Rick and Michonne spent the next few hours in their room, ordering room service, and waiting for what the next few days were about to bring.

* * *

It was 2 am in the morning and Michonne was resting her elbows against the balcony overlooking into the street beneath her as the rain was still falling from the heavens. She had slipped on Rick's shirt over her body. The night air was not cool nor was it warm, but there was a satisfying feeling about the weather tonight, as the previous nights had been hot, sticky, and stuffy.

Michonne heard the patio door open up behind her and she lifted her arms up to face Rick. He was standing there wearing a pair of boxers as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked standing in front of him. Michonne moved a curl from out of his face as she spoke.

"No, you didn't I just missed your presence, that's all." he pursed his lips together.

She smiled removing her hands from his face.

"Philip, he's going to follow me here and I am going trap him."

Michonne knew how desperate Philip wanted her.

"I know, he can't resist the urge to follow me. So, he will come himself for me," Michonne looked back out over the balcony the warm breeze caressing her skin.

"You have to do one last thing for me Rick," she looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the side of her face, searching for some answers.

"Promise me first," she cast her eyes up connecting with his.

"Can you not tell me what it is first?" he pleaded.

"Rick." she placed a hand on his chest.

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes shut when he spoke.

"Ok, I promise."

"You have to give me to him, you have to give me to Philip."

He stepped back away from her. She pulled him back so their chests were touching her pert nipples through the fabric, grazing his bare chest.

"I can't do that."

"You can, and you have too."

"There must be another way," he begged.

"There is no other way...trust me Rick, please. You can trust me."

Rick nodded his head. He had to trust her. So far, she had done everything that she promised she would do.

"There's an abounded building on Western Street, just off the industrial estate he knows where it is. Tell him to meet us there. Ring him."

Michonne handed Rick a burner phone.

Rick took the phone out of her hands. He dialled the number waiting a few rings before the man on the other end answered.

"I have something you want. I know you know where I am. Tomorrow at noon. There's an abandoned building on Western Street, off on an industrial estate. You can meet me there, and you can have what you want."

Rick ended the phone call without waiting for a reply from Philip as he knew he would be there tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head and holding her tight. They stood there in an embrace for the next 10 minutes. Rick took Michonne inside where they made love one last time, as they didn't know, what would happen tomorrow.

Once Michonne had fallen asleep Rick had secretly made a phone call to Daryl asking for his help. And a second phone call to another friend.

* * *

 **The Following Day...**

Rick, Michonne, and Daryl parked the truck. They all got out the car slamming the car doors shut behind them. Rick looked down at Michonne but he didn't give her any physical contact as he didn't know who would be watching them. They both just simply nodded at each other. Michonne stepped around Rick and walked off with Daryl.

Rick headed towards the abounded building. The plan was that Rick was going to go in first and Daryl and Michonne would wait for Rick's signal to bring her inside, after Philip had arrived. Daryl and Michonne hid in one of the bushes behind the old building.

Rick opened the doors, and walked around the building looking around. There was a table in the middle of the room. Rick sauntered over to the table and pulled out the chair and took a seat, crossing his leg over his lap and leaning back.

Rick looked down at his watch _11.58._ Two minutes later a man who was in his late 40's with greying brown hair entered. A man that Michonne described as being a manipulative liar, who has dangerous and had psychotic tendencies. He was followed by Martinez and another man who stood by the door.

He took a seat in front of Rick, smiling.

"So, you're the Governor?" Rick spoke first.

"That's their term not mine," Philip looked behind his shoulder at his men standing next the door.

"They say you're a cop, well used to be."

"Either way, I don't pretend to be a Governor!" Rick said as he cocked his head to the side, surprised with his abrupt attitude.

"You wana talk, then let's talk," Rick said as he knocked his knuckles against the wood table.

"You know all about me and I know all about you."

"I don't think you do," Rick looked around the abandoned building.

Philip raised his eyebrows.

""Well, I am going to let slide what you did to my daughter Rick. So, you and Michonne. Am I to think that this was all a coincidence? You two going to run off into the sun set together? Well Michonne she ain't that type of girl," Philip gestured to around him.

"Think what you like, it aint none of your business."

Philip shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, so Rick why don't we just get down to business. Do you have someone for me?"

Rick wasn't happy about this plan, but he agreed and he said he would trust her. So, he told her about the plan with Daryl and how he was going to help them.

"Yeah, I got someone for you."

Rick whistled, and the rusty warehouse doors opened. Rick stood up from his chair as he watched Michonne and Daryl approach them. They both walked through the door and he had Michonne's hands cuffed in front of her for effect.

"Michoneeee, it is nice to see you. What has it been, 5 years?" Philip smiled.

Rick's jaw clenched-and his fist balled up.

"I think you took something from me?" he asked.

"Hmmm no. You know that money was mine. All mine. You were the one who stole from me," she shouted.

"Calm down Michonne. We can work something out. We can make a deal of some kind," Philip laughed.

She lightly scoffed.

"A deal? With you. You see, the thing is I knew you would follow me here because you're greedy Philip and you always have been. And always will. You have always been stupid and stupid gets you caught in your case." Michonne shouted.

He narrowed his eyes, processing the words she had just said.

Philip backed out slowly, with Martinez but it was too late as lights, red and blue police lights flashed surrounding the building.

Rick pulled out his Colt Python and aimed it towards Philip's head. He was looking up at the end of the barrel.

"On your knees NOW!"

Philip dropped to his knees.

"Now I should put a bullet through your head for what you did to Michonne all those years ago. But instead you're going to rot in a jail for a very, very long time," Rick said, his accent thick and heavy.

Daryl pulled out his gun from his hip and then in walked Rosita. His secret back up.

Michonne stood behind Rick looking over his shoulder. Rick turned his head to the side to look at Michonne who looked at him back, she smirked at him. He cocked his head to the side and raising his eyebrows he turned back to _The Governor_.

Rosita walked to Philip before she spoke.

"Philip, you are under arrest. I got you motherfucker all those years, me waiting on your ass. Here you are now! Your going away for a very long time."

Rosita tightened the cuffs around his wrists forcing him up off his knees, where another officer walked him to the patrol car.

Michonne and Rick walked out of the abandoned building, where cuffs too were placed on Martinez.

She was standing outside leaning against Rick's truck. Michonne held her wrists out to him and he un-cuffed her taking his handcuffs off her. He rubbed her wrists with his hands while smiling at her.

Rosita and Daryl walked over to her and Rick. Rosita hugged Michonne thanking her for helping her finally catch Philip. They both departed and said their goodbye's as Michonne watched Philip disappear in the back seat of a police car.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

After Rick and Michonne had packed their belongings from the hotel, they were speeding down the highway. In the open topped roof of Michonne's Lamborghini car. She stood up and the wind was blowing through her locs. She breathed deeply, the breeze from the fresh air filling her lungs. It felt good to be free and have this weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Where do you want to go now?" Rick asked as Michonne sat down next to Rick, pulling some loose pieces of hair behind her ears.

"Vegas? I always wanted to go there," she replied.

"Yeah, I know a little chapel."

Rick held onto Michonne's hand as they drove kissing her fingers a few times, he pressed the accelerator.

Rick was her chance, her future, after everything. She was going to take this with him. It didn't matter that it was too soon. They both felt this connection that was between them.

"Don't we need witnesses?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know a few," Rick grinned, Michonne looked at his face with a questioning look.

The next minute a car pulled up a long side of Rick and Michonne it was Andrea, Shane and Noah. She leaned her hand out of the car window, where Andrea was looking at her behind her sunglasses.

"Hey babe, see you on the other side, right?"

Michonne nodded her head and smiled at her best friend.

"Where you go, I go. Well... now all of us." Andrea turned to look at Shane and Noah in the back seat, before turning her gaze back to Michonne.

"You ready Michonne?" he asked in his husky accent.

Michonne smiled before speaking. "Yes, Rick. I am ready," she turned to look at him as he placed a kiss on her hand.

"Las Vegas, here we come then." Rick said.

Not knowing what their future would hold. They just knew that they would be all together. Both cars aligned up next to each other. As him and Shane revved the engines of the cars heading towards the airport.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Authors note:**

Yes, to RBGzMom who called it on the Bonnie and Clyde. I was inspired for this being my end game. Thanks for all your comments and follows. Keep an eye out more shots to follow soon. Thank to my beta who I moan at and throw chapters at left right and centre lol.

Thank you for following this one shot turned four part shot. Please leave a review what are your thoughts on this ending?


	5. Two Weeks

**Authors Note:** Because I am in the smuttiest of moods. And the lack of Richonne promo. FML. So here we go...

 **Synopsis:** Rick goes away for a two week seminar leaving his sexual frustrated fiancée Michonne at home. Some plot, then smut. Small one shot. This story is rated M for smut.

* * *

 **Two Weeks**

It was going to be two weeks without a kiss. Two weeks without a hug. Two weeks without any affection. Two weeks without sex with her fiancé Rick Grimes. When Rick had left to go to the seminar Michonne was on her period when he left. She couldn't think about doing it whilst she was on even though the thought had crossed her mind several times and Rick didn't care. Obviously he didn't care. But she couldn't. She wanted to wait. _It was only going to be two weeks_ she originally thought _how hard could this be?_

Well it was going to be hard. The last twelve days had been tough; they could only talk at certain times. But even then he would always lose his signal. So they couldn't even talk for long. It had been a very tough nearly two weeks for Michonne.

* * *

 **(Day 12)**

"Hello?" Michonne spoke.

 _"Hey baby,"_ it was the sound of Rick's voice.

"Hey, I am missing you so much." She replied closing her eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them.

 _"Yeah, I am missing you too. Not long until I am back."_

"Good, how's it going? Out there."

 _"Yeah its going well, the seminar is going great. Work been ok?"_

"Ok that sounds like everything is going well. Work is work. Anyway I don't want to talk about work," Michonne changed her tone to be more flirting. She smiled knowing that Rick was smiling on the other end.

 _"No you don't...well what are you wearing?"_ Rick asked as his voice was raspy.

"Nothing," Michonne replied as she slid her foot across their black silk bed sheets.

 _"Oh, that's my favourite outfit."_ Michonne laughed as she lay her head down.

"Wait before we start, Shane's not there is he? I know what he's like," Michonne sat back up waiting for Rick's reply.

Rick chuckled.

 _"Nah, he's gone out seen some girl at the bar. He will probably be gone all night."_

"Ok, good," she smiled relaxing back down on the bed dropping her head on the soft pillows.

"Now where were we?" she said as she bit on her lower lip.

 _"I think you were about to tell me what you're doing..."_

"Mmm well, I am currently using my vibrator. The one you got me," Michonne said as she started to rub it on the outside of her now slick folds.

 _"Yeah, do you wish it was me?"_

Michonne nodded as she moved it to find the right spot and turning it to the next setting. She let out a loud gasp.

"Ohhh."

 _"Baby, you need to tell me. I am not there with you,"_ Ricks hand slid into his boxers. His manhood now stood at full attention.

"Oh, yeah Rick." she moaned into the phone as she rotated the vibrator over her clit. That tingling sensation of waves was now starting.

 _"What do you want me to do to you?"_ Rick

"I wish you were in me right now," breathing hitched.

 _"Are you nice and wet?"_ Rick lifted his hips of the bed and pulled his boxers down. He wrapped his hand around his member.

"Yeah, oh baby yeah I am,"

 _"Wet enough for me to slip right inside of you?"_ Rick questioned as he started to increase pressure and speed around himself.

"I am so wet, that I am dripping," Michonne could feel the wetness gathering between her inner thighs. She closed her eyes savouring the feeling that was being built up.

"Are you hard?" Michonne asked.

 _"Oh, I am hardest I've been. Your voice is so sexy down the phone,"_ he answered.

"Hmmm." She moaned out.

Rick would love to be there right now feeling her wetness coat his length. Hearing her whimpers in his ear as he worked her body hard. Her moans down the phone were turning him on even more.

 _"Keep talking to me Chonne."_ Rick demanded as he licked his lips.

"Baby, I need...I need to ride you. God I wish I was riding you right now." Michonne sighed.

Rick groaned as he continued to work his shaft even faster. He was imagining Michonne riding him and how the way her breasts would be bouncing in his face, with each roll she would take. Rick also thought about how he would reach up and grab a handful with one hand whilst using his mouth and sucking on the other.

 _"You going to do that thing you know I like so much?"_

"Oh, which one because you know there's a few," Michonne listened to the sound of her fiancé's deep husky voice.

There was a few seconds of silence where Michonne couldn't hear Rick's heavy moans anymore.

"Rick?"

Michonne looked down at her phone and it said call failed and there was no signal. She frantically tried to re-connect to the call but there was no luck. It wouldn't connect the call.

Then the loud buzzing sound that echoed around her room suddenly cut out. The batteries had officially died and she had no more.

"Arghhhhhh!" she screamed as she threw her vibrator which hit the wall and fell onto the floor.

Now Michonne wasn't in the mood she was frustrated. She went and picked the purple device off the floor throwing it in the back of her wardrobe. Michonne took a quick shower putting on Rick's grey hoodie and her grey jersey shorts. She turned her bedroom lights out and pulling the duvet back and lying down. She went to bed in a foul mood. Then five minutes later that's when she heard the moans start.

"Ohh...Daryl there. Shit...just there baby." Sasha moaned.

Michonne yelled. Throwing her arms and legs in the air before hitting her pillow a few times with her fists. She then grabbed her pillow, phone and keys. Leaving her apartment she went a few doors down. Knocking on another apartment door where Andrea came to the door, dressed in her pink cami top, and pink shorts with a face mask resting on the top of her head.

"I am staying with you tonight them two are at it again!"

Andrea stepped out the way to let Michonne inside, and closed the door behind her. Michonne walked down the corridor to Andrea's bedroom.

Michonne placed her phone, and keys on Andrea's glass bedroom side cabinet. Placing her pillow on the floor. She pulled back the pink and black cover and lay down on the king sized bed wrapping the covers around her.

"So, what happened?" Andrea asked as she lay down next to her best friend. They were both on their sides facing each other.

"Me and Rick were having phone sex."

"Yeah," Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"Tell me more..."

"There was nothing else to tell. He lost his signal and it said call failed and then my vibrator cut out on me!" Michonne huffed disappointed she didn't achieve any pleasure tonight.

Andrea let out a small laugh.

"How long have you been using it for?"

"Since the day after he left!" she let out a small laugh placing a hand over her face.

"12 days straight?" Andrea asked looking over at Michonne.

Michonne removed her hand whilst she nodded her head and laughed into her pillow.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking before they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"I am so frustrated Andrea, I really am." Michonne sat in her office opposite her. She was leaning back with her feet flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. As she was swinging her chair from side to side.

"You're vibrator still isn't working?" Andrea laughed.

Michonne sat up in her chair resting her hands on her desk.

"No! I've used it every day since he left, stupid thing!" she smiled.

It didn't help that her flatmate had her boyfriend around every night every day since Rick left.

"Sasha and Daryl have been at it all the time and you can hear her moans through the wall," she pulled her face and pointed towards her office wall.

"And, I am talking about a quick session. It's like an hour long," she ran her hands through her braids looking down at her desk.

"It's the grunts, Sasha do this. Oh, Daryl do that... Do that one more time Daryl. I can hear everything." She mocked before looking up and around her office. Michonne removed her hands from her hair. Where her eyes once again found Andrea's.

"Turning you on?" Andrea asked with a grin.

"A little," Michonne smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I miss Rick so much. I can't even speak to him hardly his signal is crap down there. And after last night..." Michonne pulled out her bottom lip and let out an exhausted breathe.

"Come on you only have a few days left... why don't we go out tonight? To our favourite club where they play the best R n B, songs."

Michonne bit down on her thumb.

"Yes, ok. Its better then listening to Sasha and Daryl getting it on every night," Michonne replied.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

Michonne and Andrea had spent the last few hours dancing in the club and drinking cocktails. She was stood at the table throwing back a shot of Sambuca when a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around her waist. She stiffened placing the shot glass back on the table. Michonne looked down at the hands that were currently wrapped around her.

"Missed me baby," the voice spoke as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Michonne spun around in the arms that were currently loosely draped around her. She smiled looking up at her handsome fiancé.

"What are you doing back early?" she shouted over the music. Whilst placing her hands on his strong biceps.

He wasn't due back home until tomorrow. He had explained that he received her text she was going out when he made it back into Atlanta. His phone signal strength had returned back. He thought he would come and surprise her.

Rick kissed her mouth once more slipping his tongue inside. They kissed passionately for a few minutes where it was apparent they had both missed each other. Rick pulled out of the kiss and spoke.

"The seminar finished early. And we got interrupted last night and... I need to finish what we started," he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. This caused her knees to nearly buckle beneath her.

* * *

They had hardly made it through the front door. When Rick had hiked Michonne's dress up around her waist. He slipped his fingers into her underwear pushing the thin piece of material to the side. Rick was stood behind Michonne pressing his erection into her back. She had her head resting on his right shoulder turning her head and sucking on his ear lobe.

Rick dipped two fingers into her core. Michonne was soaking wet. He pumped his fingers in and out causing her to let go of his ear lobe. She placed both of her hands over the top of his as he continued to pump in and out harder. The waves were now starting to build and she could feel her climax coming.

It had been nearly two weeks without Rick's magic fingers. He was working her for that orgasm. She needed this. He gently bit down on her shoulder as he could tell she was nearly there. Rick held onto her waist tight. He held his fingers deep inside of her walls, tilting her slightly so he was now hitting her G-spot.

"Oh...Omg ..." She panted as she removed her hands from on top of his.

The aftermath of her orgasm was all over his fingers. He fingered Michonne a few more times as her legs trembled. Rick slowly removed his fingers from inside of her. She turned her head to capture her lips with his as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Was that good baby?" Rick asked. As he continued to rotate his crotch into her lower back.

She nodded. She couldn't find any words to speak.

"I am taking that as a yeah?" he looked at her staring.

"Yes," she croaked out.

"Good."

Rick unzipped the back of Michonne's dress so her breasts were now exposed. He groaned back into her mouth as he placed both of his hands on her round mounds and massaging them between his hands. Michonne was desperate for Rick to be inside of her.

"Baby..." she pulled away from his lips and spoke. Her voice was low and soft.

"Baby what?" Rick asked as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I...I need you in me."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Alright, were doing it right here." Rick said as he released his grip off her breasts.

She turned around to face him and it was like a mad frenzy. Turning her on even more that he was about to have her here in the hallway. Where anyone could possibly catch them. Michonne kicked off her heals to the side.

Michonne re-attached her lips with his, sucking on his bottom lip. She removed his shirt popping his buttons open on his shirt as she went. At the same time Rick made quick work on unbuckling his jeans and removing his shoes and socks before stepping out of them. Michonne kissed on any part of his body that was in sight. He was now stood in front of her naked. He motioned for Michonne to turn back around. Her back now pressed against his front. He reached his hand around to her front cupping her sex.

"This is in my way." he said as he ripped the black lace thong of her body and dropping it to the floor. Michonne moaned out.

Her dress was still currently bunched around her waist. Rick picked Michonne up by her inner legs and guided her onto his length. He gripped the inside of her thighs so her legs were now spread out open. She had her right arm wrapped around his neck holding on. With her left hand she held onto the wall for more leverage. As Rick started to thrust into her. Michonne rolled her head back on his other shoulder.

It felt amazing for him to be back inside her where he belongs. She had missed this. Missed him.

"Oh, god you're so tight, so tight."

Michonne whimpered as she closed her eyes. Rick continued to slide her up and down off his shaft. Then back down again. He gripped her inner thighs a little tighter as he picked up his pace.

"Rick... oh, like that baby."

For a couple of more minutes Rick continued his assault on her. Before he walked with her further into the apartment. Rick placed Michonne back on the floor with her feet firmly on the ground. She placed a hand one hand on the back of his neck her fingers in the ends of his curls. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Michonne placed a lingering kiss on his now swollen lips.

* * *

Rick was lying down on the floor. Michonne straddled over both let out a loud groan together when she eased onto his hardness.

Michonne held her hands on Rick's face grazing her finger tips through the scruff of his beard and kissed him softly while she slowly started to ride him. He placed his hands on her small waist before he then ran his hands all over her bum and lower back. A few minutes of Michonne swirling her hips on Rick's long shaft. He wanted more and even though it felt good. He needed more from her.

"Come on you said you missed me." Rick said slapping both of her ass cheeks.

"I did...I missed you." She moaned from the sting of his slap.

Michonne looked down into her fiancé's piercing blue eyes.

Rick licked both of his thumbs and rubbed her nipples. The feeling causing Michonne to shudder.

"Then show me. Show me Michonne how much you missed me, you aint showing me." Rick growled from underneath her.

Michonne bit down on her lower lip, hard. She placed both of her hands at the side of his head. She touched her forehead with his. Her braids were covering part of his face. Michonne rocked back and forth grinding onto him even harder.

"There you go, oh there you go baby," he said as she continued to roll her hips faster.

"I am gonna... I am gonna cum soon." She just about managed to say.

"Me too, if you carry on like that."

Michonne picked up her pace even more. Where her big breasts and ass jiggled even more. Rick dug his finger nails into her skin.

Rick stopped all movement which meant he was close. She picked her pace up even more and rode her fiancé where they both came together.

"Hmmmm...Hmmm," Michonne shrieked.

"Oh, shit Michonne." Rick spoke as she slowed her movements down. Riding out the last of her orgasm.

Michonne lay down next to Rick on the floor. She pulled the blanket off the couch over them. They were both trying to catch their breaths back. Clothes and shoes were thrown around the apartment.

Two minutes later they heard one of the bedroom doors go Daryl walked out looking at the pair.

"Just getting a glass of water for Sash," Daryl smirked.

After watching Daryl grab a glass of water. He made his way back to Sasha's bedroom and hearing the bedroom door shut Rick asked.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"Oh, yes I think they did."

Michonne stood up and grabbed onto Rick's hand pulling him to their bedroom.

"Come on, we got some payback to do tonight, and I am in an extra screaming mood."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Just something naughty and fun. What did you think?

P.S: The position used was called "The butterfly" when they were standing up.


	6. Red Dress

**Authors note:**

Please accept this small offering of a one-shot. If any mistakes sorry. I posted this on Tumblr and I know not everyone is over there. I am still on a break (sorry) and after all those pictures today of Michonne and Rick. I couldn't help but whip this one-shot up. This was inspired of the GIF of them dancing.

 **Red Dress**

Rick was currently standing in his hallway fixing his black bow tie. Tonight was the annual Deputy Charity Ball event in Kings County. They were supposed to leave about 30 minutes ago. They now would be late. He was waiting on his wife, Michonne to finish getting dressed. Rick stared into the hallway mirror running his hands through his brown hair, which now had more specs of grey in it these days. _Four kids, two cats and a wife can do that to you_. Rick chuckled at the thought.

Rick turned around coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned his right leg on the first step. With his other hand he checked the time, on his silver Emporio Armani watch, again. Rick heard their bedroom door open _finally_ he thought to himself.

He straightened the white cuffs on his shirt and pulled his blazer jacket back down into place.

Rick looked up and had to do a double take. He watched Michonne elegantly walk down the many stairs. Her hand loosely draped over the mahogany wood banister. Rick's breathing hitched with every step she took.

Michonne was wearing a red lace dress which hugged her curves perfectly. The colour red contrasted against her dark skin tone made her stand out even more. The low cut top revealed her ample breasts. He ran the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip. Her hair was worn half up and half down with intricate wavy pieces falling down in front of her face. She had a matching red headband wrapped around her head, keeping her locs in place.

Michonne smiled at her husband. He reached out for her left hand and took it within his. Their eyes connected as she took the final last step.

"Wow baby, you look amazing," he breathlessly spoke.

"You don't look so bad yourself Deputy," she brushed his shoulder on his black tux suit.

Rick wrapped his other arm around her slender waist. Their hands still currently clasped together. They moved as one and dancing from side to side.

She laughed. "Rick, there is no music."

"It doesn't matter. You look absolutely beautiful, in that red dress," Rick whispered.


	7. Red Dress Part 2

**Authors note:** RBGzMom is a very, very bad influence on me. Here is your smut.

 **Red Dress...Part 2.**

* * *

"Tonight was fun huh?" Michonne said as she walked over to her dresser, removing her gold statement earrings from her ear.

"Yeah, it was a good night, Rick answered.

They had a few drinks and both felt slightly tipsy. Michonne had danced all night. Rick had tried his best to keep up with her. He was thankful she had Maggie, Andrea, Sasha, and Rosita to dance with tonight.

Rick leaned his back against their bedroom door and eyed his wife up and down. He took in her strong defined back muscles. The way her curvaceous ass joined to her long legs. Even after giving birth to their four children, Michonne looked amazing. She had worked very hard to get herself back into shape.

"You know what I've been wonderin' all night?" Rick said, as he removed his loose bow tie from around his neck. He moved away from the door and placed the tie at the bottom of their king-size bed.

"Hmm," she said as she removed her other earring.

He walked up behind his wife and rested his hands on her slim waist. Rick's fingers gently dug into the fabric of her lace dress.

"What's underneath this dress...if there is anything?"

Michonne smirked, pursing her lips together.

"See, I tried to find out tonight on a few occasions." Rick was right, he did, but Michonne would brush his hand away when he tried. His fingers liked to cup the bottom of her ass and they would sometimes dip lower than they should in a public setting.

"Well, I guess you will have to find out now," Michonne grinned.

Rick started to bunch the hem of the dress up around her waist, revealing her red lace thong. Rick looked down and slipped the palm of his hand underneath the fabric, one of his fingers dipping into the crack of her cheeks.

Michonne fluttered her eyes closed and bit down on her lower lip.

Rick's hot breath was leaning on her ear, "You know red is my favourite colour on your right?"

Michonne nodded her head.

For Rick, it was the way the deep colour of the shade shone bright against her darker skin tone. Rick's fingers dipped lower and he pushed two fingers inside of her walls. Michonne immediately bucked back into him letting out a deep moan.

He pumped his fingers in and out a few times. Rick slowly removed his fingers, but not before running a single digit in a circle over her engorged clit.

"Don't move Chonne," Rick ordered.

Michonne heard Rick unbuckle his belt and push down the zipper on his trousers. They were now pooled at his feet. With his right hand Rick gripped his full length. He rubbed the tip on the outside of her dripping walls, spreading her juices around.

"This dress...you look beautiful in this dress, tonight."

Rick eased himself into his wife. They let out a loud groan together. He moved his hands to her hips, hooking his fingers back into her thong. He held her hips and pumped into her, holding her thong to the side.

He started to whisper dirty words into her ear.

"Baby, your ass looks so good when I give it to you like this from behind," Rick looked down at his wife's ass bouncing on the top of his thighs.

"This ass is my ass...This pussy feels so good wrapped round my cock...Chonne you feel so wet..."

"Ahhhhh...ahhh," Michonne panted.

He moved the fabric to the side so he could get a better look.

"Do I give it to you good?" Rick asked.

"So, good."

Michonne looked up at herself in the vanity mirror. The straps on her dress had now fallen off her shoulders and slipped further down. Her nipples were hard, tingling, and her round full breasts were bouncing with each thrust her husband gave to her.

"Oh, Rick...Rick," she whined.

Michonne closed her eyes, as Rick leaned forward, his front now resting on her back. He kissed and bit down on her shoulder as he continued to hit her hard with long, deep strokes.

"I am cumming," Rick groaned as he picked up his speed. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room.

"Oh, Fuck," Michonne moaned over and over again as her climaxed finished.

After Rick came, he stayed still for a few seconds before removing himself from Michonne's walls.

"Rick, you didn't even get me out of my dress," she said as she turned around to face him.

"I know, but did I tell you that you looked beautiful in that dress," Rick said trying to catch his breath.

She laughed. "Yeah, you did all right."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors note:** Something small smutty and fun.

Thoughts on this?

Anndddd I might be back as i have lots of updates and new stuff coming very soon...


	8. Scream Night

**Authors note:** Something small for Halloween.

 **Scream Night**

* * *

The lights were out in the Grimes household. Just the glow off the TV flickered around the room. Michonne and Carl were currently watching a scary film. It was unclear whether it was Carl who had convinced Michonne or Michonne who had convinced Carl to watch it.

Michonne was huddled up on the couch with her feet beside her as they shared the big bowl of sweet popcorn on her lap. Her son sat right beside her. He was a bit too close. Closer than usual, but she sensed it was because he was just as scared as she was. They couldn't peel their eyes away from the TV. On the screen, a girl was about to enter a room where a masked man was hiding.

They were so wrapped up in the film that they didn't hear the footsteps behind them. Suddenly, two sets of hands gripped each of their shoulders, scaring them.

Michonne and Carl jumped up out of their seats. Their hands and legs were thrown into the air sending the popcorn flying with them. The plastic bowl tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

"ARRGHHHHH!" Michonne and Carl both screamed together.

The lights were quickly switched on, brightening up the once dark living room. Michonne looked up to see Rick and Shane laughing.

"Not funny dad. Uncle Shane." Carl looked back and forth between both.

"Ok, buddy but we scared you both real good." Shane slapped his hand to Rick's back. They still couldn't stop laughing. Michonne had to catch her breath, placing a hand over her chest as she tried to calm her breathing down.

"Rick, Shane, you're lucky I can't get to both of you right now." Michonne let out a deep breath.

A couple of minutes later they said goodbye to Shane and Carl went up to his room. Rick and Michonne headed up towards bed.

"I can't believe you made me scream like that," she lightly slapped his chest.

"I don't know why you watch those scary films, you have nightmares for a week baby, and I aint here to rescue you from the bad guys," he smiled and placed a kiss to the side of her temple.

"Anyways, come on I can do something else that will have you screaming again," he raised his eyebrows, looking his wife up and down.

"Rickkkk!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, just like that baby," wrapping his arms even more tightly around her waist.

Rick spent the rest of the night making Michonne scream his name.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Authors note:**

Carl and Michonne time is my favourite.

What do you guys think?


End file.
